


A Brief Respite

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Watering the crops, this garden be barren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: 2B has been doing many an errand for the resistance and has been requested to return to the Bunker for a small rest. As she heads to the Resistance Camp, 2B sends a small request to her operator.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness me it's been awhile. Work as been kicking my ass and so my production has slowed to a crawl. Enjoy this little thing I wrote to help bide the time until I can get back up and running.

**Bunker**

_Operator, I am returning to the Bunker for a couple of days. Please meet me in my room when it is most convenient for you. I do not wish to intrude during your duties._

_-2B_

That was the message that 6O got the day prior and she has been excited ever since. It was hard enough to focus on her work as is but, with all the recent images of earthly flowers being sent to her and now the message from 2B, all she could think about was talking to 2B and hear about her adventures from Earth. That also meant that time slowed to a crawl as she was waiting for break to go meet with 2B. During this time, she was making various noises from excitable squeaking to loud groans, much to the annoyance of the other Operators. When it finally came time for her break, she bolted out of her desk and dashed as fast as she could towards 2B’s room.

Thankfully the Bunkers halls were mostly empty save for a few staff members gazing at the Earth below so she didn't slam into anybody. 6O skidded to a stop in front of 2B's door and hunched forward gasping for air. Her “lungs” burned from the sudden sprint, 6O briefly forgetting that her model was not meant go for those kinds of physical activities. She swallowed, stood upright and moved to knock on the door when it suddenly opened.

2B stood outside the door frame, standing over 6O by a few inches. Short, white hair hung loose over her eyes and she was in her standard uniform. The one thing that stood out however was instead of the usual visor that covered her eyes, 2B was wearing a pair of thin framed glasses that perfectly accentuated her eyes. 6O simply blinked while 2B stood awkwardly with a light blush creeping on her face, not a single word was said between the two until 0-42 slowly floated above 2B’s shoulder.

“Observation: units 2B and 6O’s internal systems are rapidly increasing in temperature along with blocking potential traffic of the Bunker. Suggestion: unit 2B should invite unit 6O into her quarters to allow proper cool down as well as allowing free access of the halls.”

“I was getting to that!” 2B hissed at her pod. She took a moment to compose herself before stepping to the side, motioning 6O to enter.

“Please come in.” 2B said with her voice back to a flat tone. 6O couldn't help but, giggle as she walked inside. She had never been inside 2B's room before although all of the private rooms look the same: a single bed, a bookshelf, a screen to access the shop and a window to view the star ocean beyond. She did however feel a bit better now that there was some privacy between the two. 6O quickly spun around and took 2B's hands into her own.

“I'm so glad to see you back 2B! You must have a bunch of stories to tell me! I'm technically on break and I don't get relieved under later on but, I'm sure we can get through them before I have to go back! Also I love your glasses, they make your eyes look so pretty!”

The faintest of smiles formed on 2B's, motioning her pod to come over.

“I don't want to keep you from your work but, I do have a gift for you. Pod”

0-42 opened itself revealing a beautiful white flower that glowed with a faint light. 6O inhaled softly as she recognized the plant.

“Isn't that…”

“A Lunar Tear.” 2B finished the thought. She gently plucked the flower from within her pod.

“Normally flowers would've died immediately upon leaving the atmosphere but, a friend down in the surface gave me some assistance.”

6O's eyes were drawn to the Lunar Tear, seemingly mesmerized by it's beauty.

“Humans often linked these flowers into crowns and wore them as accessories. I wanted to do something similar.”

2B slowly lifted the flower and slid it into 60’s hair.

“Beautiful” 2B whispered softly, heat once again formed on both of their faces. 6O turned to face the glass behind her to look at her reflection.

“Aw, 2B I love it! Thank you so much!”

“No need to thank me. I know how much you love the fauna below and I simply thought too--” 6O leaned in for a kiss, cutting off 2B’s words midway through. The normally stoic android was caught off guard but, offered no resistance, giving into the sweet embrace. 6O pulled away and she could see how red 2B was in the face.

The android struggled to find any words, too flustered to make an attempt to form a sentence. Once more 0-42 floated above 2B’s shoulders.

“Observation: As unit 2B will be staying in the Bunker for the next two days, unit 6O will not be required to monitor her daily.

Suggestion: unit 6O should return to unit 2B’s quarters after her shift and then spend the following two days with her as to further improve relations and to provide better assistance on future missions.”

2B shot a murderous glare at her pod all while 6O looked at 0-42 with amusement.

“When did your pod become such a good wingman 2B?”

“I don’t know but, it's becoming a distraction” 2B sighed before turning her gaze back to 6O, eyes softening.

“But, I would not mind if you could come back to my room when your duties are done. If that’s okay with you?”

6O smiled widely underneath her veil, “That can be arranged.”

“Then I’ll see you tonight.” 2B said, her smile much more noticeable this time.


	2. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing this before I set off for work. I appreciated all the comments you guys left on the previous chapter, you are the best! Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I did writing it!

__**Bunker – 5:30 AM  
  
** Blue eyes fluttered opened as the internal alarm clock started playing a cheerful song loudly within 6O. She sat up, stretching her arms into the air while she let out a loud yawn. The blanket slid off her body to reveal bare skin, long blonde hair a tangled mess. 6O stayed up right for a moment, staring into the air with tired eyes while her alarm still blared the cheery song within, eventually shutting that down and allowing her to appreciate the quietness in the room. The night before, 6O finally had the chance to spend time with 2B who filled her in on the details 6O missed out on during the times when she wasn't observing her partner unit.

 

6O was surprised that she was able to get the stoic 2B to talk longer than a single sentence, although even more surprising was the silence that blanketed the two when they shared the bed together for the first time. Not much had happened but, there didn't need to be. Simply feeling 2B's arms around her made 6O feel safe, complete even. 6O turned behind her to see her partner not there.  
  
“Man, you'd think I would've felt her leave.” 6O whined, a smile on her face as she swung her legs over the bed and felt the cold floor under her feet. This was normally the time for the Operator's in the Bunker to start preparing for the day and while 6O was not scheduled for active duty, old habits prevented her from sleeping in as long as she liked. She pondered for a moment to think about where 2B could've gone and it came to her in a flash.  
  
“She's probably in the training room. Can't be away from her swords even when she's not on duty.” 6O said to herself with a toothy grin. She stood from the bed and stretched again.  
  
“Right, time to get ready.”  
  
  


* * *

6O stepped out of the room, wearing a black yukata with white flowers stitched into the fabric, the skirt stopping over the knees. Her hair was tied into a long, singular tail that rested on her left shoulder. It was still early in the morning, so the halls of the Bunker was empty save for a few Operators that were casually taking their time walking to the Command Center. They greeted 6O with small nods, 6O reciprocating with one of her own as she started walking towards one of the elevators. It was also a bit chilly in the Bunker but, wearing less layers than she normally would made it even more so, bare feet padding on the smooth floor.

 

She eventually reached one of the elevators, stepping in side and pressing the corresponding button that would take her to the floor where 2B was located. The doors shut and a loud w _hirr_ sound was heard as she felt herself be transported towards the lower levels. 6O heard a tiny bell play and the doors opened, she stepped out to see the many rooms on both sides of her. The rooms themselves were split into various sections depending on what an android needed to train themselves in. Close-range training rooms had the visual appearance of a dojo and held multiple wooden weapons for androids to use or if they wished to work on their hand-to-hand combat skills. The Long-range training rooms were mainly target ranges that focused on firearm accuracy using the pods. The Flying training rooms allowed for units to get adjusted to using the airships are put into simulated combat. Lastly where the Free-training rooms, stark white rooms that resemble a grid, mainly used for practice in miscellaneous activities and allowed the units to spar with almost no restrictions.  
  
6O didn't come here often and thus felt a bit out of her element. Asking the few combat androids who were taking the morning to get some early training in, pointed her in the direction she needed to go. After several minutes of walking, 6O found 2B in one of the free-training rooms with her pod floating a few feet away from her. 2B was wearing the same yukata that 6O wore, Virtuous Contract held in her right hand. As 6O entered the room as quietly as possibly, she could hear foreign music playing from the pod. She watched as 2B raised her sheathed sword towards the air in both hands.

 

Slowly did 2B pull the blade from it's sheath until 6O could see it's magnificent white edge in full view. 2B gently tossed the sheath away and held the sword in one hand, pointing it towards the sky as she raised her left leg, knee pointed in the air. The speed of the strings playing began to increase as 2B put her foot flat against the floor and started to spin herself around with both arms stretched out from her. The skirt of her yukata began to lift somewhat before 2B suddenly started to swing her blade around. Curious was 6O when noticed that there wasn't any force in the swings. In fact, her movements where not one of a fighter but, one of a dancer: graceful twirls, quick swings of the blades as 2B danced around the center of the room as if she was the very wind itself.

 

As the music died down, so did 2B's movements eventually returning to neutral stance and the blade resting in the palm of both hands. As soon as 6O noticed that 2B was done, she started to clap frantically, applauding 2B's performance. 2B suddenly turned on her heel, seeing 6O standing there and her face turned into a full shade of red. Her mouth was agape with shock, her body perpetually frozen. It was only until 6O walked over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips that 2B suddenly gained the power to move again. As quickly as 2B became bashful did she regain her composure and her face returned to her normal stoic expression. It was too late, 6O saw all she needed.  
  
“H-how long have you been standing there?” 2B asked, shaky voice not matching the stoic expression on her face.   
  
“Enough to see that performance...” 6O had the biggest grin on her face, “2B that was amazing! Where did you learn that?”

 

“We were investigating a housing complex on the surface and 9S discovered some records saved on a relic. He was able to restore some of the records and sent them to me, one of which was a video from the year 2017.”  
  
“Wow that's pretty old.” 6O remarked, 2B simply nodded.  
  
“The video was of this woman dancing with her blade and I was..enthralled to say the least. I had pod find search for music that was similar and I studied her movements. 9S said that if he found anymore, that he would send them to me.”  
  
“Good on 9S, I definitely wanna see you perform more often.” The blush that crept on 2B's face made 6O giggle, it was just so easy.  
  
“I did learn other dances, would you like to watch?” 2B asked. In an instant, 6O moved several feet across from 2B sitting on her knees and her face beamed of excitement. 2B simply sighed before turning to her pod and nodding. She took a breath and music began to plan once more.

 

* * *

__**The Next Day  
  
** Both 2B and 6O laid together in comfortable silence. It's how they spent most of their time together, wasn't much to do within the Bunker. 6O was snuggly wrapped within 2B's arm, head resting on her chest. 6O could feel the steady beating of 2B's “heart”, 2B absent-mindedly moved her hand through 6O's mane, letting strands of hair fall gently between her fingers.  
  
“I should apologize.” 2B's voice broke the silence, 6O's head turning to rest her chin.  
  
“We've had two days for each other but, we never really did much. I'm just.. I'm a tool made for war, I didn't expect to experience an emotion as jarring as love.” 2B looked confused as she said the words.  
  
“Hey, don't worry about it.” 6O responded with a gentle voice, “We can't always chose who we fall in love with. I'm just glad that we got to spend time each other, are jobs are filled with a lot of noise, a lot of yelling sometimes. Nothing wrong with having a couple of days of silence.”  
  
“I just feel like I should be doing more.” 6O leaned in and kissed 2B, 2B leaning forward to deepen the kiss. After a moment they broke away.  
  
“I don't mind doing this when you are here with me. Granted in the romance novels I found in the records, the couple are usually off on these fun adventures and at night, they get to do some steamy activities.”  
  
The mischievous grin on 6O's face made 2B flush for a moment.  
  
“Relax, I'm just teasing you. All I need is for you to be here with me.” 6O turned to rest her head on 2B's chest once more. A few more moments passed before 6O started speaking again.  
  
“Hey, promise me that you won't get hurt alright? That you'll come back in one piece when the war is over.” The words were soft-spoken, lacking the usual energy that 6O had.

 

“You know I can't promise that.” 2B protested quietly, “Anything can---”  
  
“Just. Say the words.” 6O interrupted, “Please.”

 

2B sighed, acquiescing to her partner's desires. “I'll come back to you, I promise.”  
  
2B moved her free hand and 6O locked her fingers in between 2B's, smiling.  
  
“That's all I need.”  
  


 


End file.
